both sides now
by maria.vargasvilchis
Summary: this is a song fic about both sides now by caly rae jepsen please read and reaview pd: story better than summary, this fic brings up a story full of drama , the main characters are played by justin bieber and kylie jenner


**both sides now**

**a/n: this is a songfic of the song both sides now by carly rae jepsen, the main characters are justin bieber and kylie jenner. The story will be kylie's POV PD: first publication so be nice, read & review.**

_Bows and flows of angel hair  
And ice cream ca__stles in the air__  
__Feather cannons everywhere  
I've looked at clouds that way._

I was sitting here remembering his & my memories in this park.

_flashback_

i was looking at the clouds with him trying to find figures

-"look that's a bow" he said.

-"no it's not" i said then he put his arms around me.

-"then tell me what is it gorgeus " he said kissing my hair

-"it's an icecream casttle " he kiss my cheeck and then my lips

"-you know what you'r right, now lets just lay down and relax what do you say?"

-"ok" i said " and we laid down just watching the clouds

_end of flashback_

_Now they only block the sun  
They rain and snow on everyone  
So many things I would have done  
But clouds got in my way ._

shit now it was just about to rain, i better get going, i start walking down the street and took one last look at our special place, now that i go alone i can't help to see that it's just saddest without him, i better get going i don't feel like crying over justin being gone here.

_I've looked at clouds from both sides now_

_I've looked at clouds from both sides now_  
_From up and down and still somehow_  
_It's clouds illusions I recall_  
_I really don't know clouds at all._

_Moons and Junes and ferris wheels  
The dizzy, dancing way you feel  
When every fairy tale comes true  
I've looked at love that way._

i was walking in the street when my phone rang, it was a text from Blaine, and then i remembered i had a date with him, not that i cared, since Justin, i couldn't love anyone with all my heart, oh what did he did to me, and my memories with him flashed again.

_flashback_

i was dancing in the rain with him with anyone else it would felt cliche but with him it just made me love him even more, he came closer and hug me tide then he spun me around.

-"i just feel perfect with you now" he knew exactly what to say to made me love him more and more.

-" me too" i said, and then he kissed me , and then i really felt perfect

_end of flashback_

_But now it's just another show  
You leave 'em laughing when you go  
And if you care don't let them know  
Don't give yourself away _

i arrived at the coffee shop where i was supossed to meet him, i got in and then saw him, he got up and pull the chair for me to sit _oh what a gentleman_ most girls would said to him but not me.

-"hey gorgeous "

-"hi" _why don't you quit this show _i thought _you just want to fuck me, well fuck you because i'm not letting you not that i don't like you but you're just not him _i keep thinking.

-"glad you came, when i saw you were late i thought yo might not come "

-"yeah, well let's eat"

we order and i tried to avoid the talkng because i knew sooner or later Justin will become the topic. i end up my food.

- well thanks Blaine i hope to see you soon .

-yeah me too

he kissed me on the cheek it was a victory for him because i didn't even let him touch my hand, i was outside the coffeee shop and i turned around to wave goodbye to him and i saw him laughin. Yep like i said just a show.

_I've looked at love from both sides now  
From give and take and still somehow  
It's loves illusions I recall  
I really don't know love at all _

_Tears and fears and feeling proud  
To say I love you right out loud  
Dreams and schemes and circus crowds  
I've looked at life that way _

i walked home i was in my living room and i saw a picture of Justin and i together, oh man i looked so happy, so bad i didn't looked like that anymore and then my eyes traveled to him he looked as happy as me, well i guess it was perfect till everything fell apart.

and then more_ flashbacks_:

we where in an ally he got me gainst the wall and we where kissing and i thought _i think i love him, should i say it _and then i decided it was time

-"justin"

-"yes kylie, something wrong, we don't have to kiss here if you don't want to"

-"it's not that"

-"oh you don't like how i kiss"

-"no it's just i have to tell you something, something important"

-"ok tell me"

-"justin" come on be brave i thought "i love you"

-he smiled"i love you to, more than my own life"

_end of flashback_

_But now old friends are acting strange  
They shake their heads  
They say I've changed  
Well somethings lost and somethings gained in living every day_

the door ranged and pull me out of my thoughts, i opened the door and saw my bff if icould still call her like that there was a long time since i haven't talk to her.

-Zendaya what are you doing here?

-i heard that you're dating Blaine and i didn't believeit so i decided to ask you if it's truth,so is it are you guys together?

- no

-what Ky it has been a year, we both now he is not coming back plese stop being on denial

- i'll stay in denial as long as i wanto and we both know that Blaine just wants to get in my pants so why give him a chance?

-you know what Ky you changed, and a lot so call me when you're ready to let him go and have a normal life with friends and dates and smiles ok?

she lef my apartment, and left me alone again, i can't avoid thinking that when he was here i never was alone.

_I've looked at life from both sides now_

_I've looked at life from both sides now_  
_From win and loose and still somehow_  
_It's lifes illusions I recall_  
_I really don't know life_

then i jus felt like running and iknew exactly where to run, my only scape so i grab my keys, Justins and i picture and leave my apartment.

i stoped in the flower shop and i bought a rose, and i just kept running to him to Justin to my Justin. The gate was close _keep runnig _ and i did i crossed the gate and run to where he was. Another flashback and i think the worse one i had:

Justin and i were leving a party we where walking in a side walk we decided to leave because there where to many drunk kids in there.

-"i had a great time"i said

-me too, but you know why?

-why?

-it wasn't the party or the music it was being with you

-oh, how sweet

-"i love you" i said

- me too more than my own life

and then it happened it happened so fast, a car was coming toward us , the driver was drunk obviously, then i felt his arms pushing me out of the way, i rolled past the sidewalk and then i saw him get hit by the car and that's when i felt my world crushing down, a girl called 911 because i was too shocked to do it when the paramedics arrived they checked me and kept me at the ambulance, when i asked what was going on the paramedic told me.

-i'm sorry to inform you but... it's so hard to say

-is he going to be ok?

-that's where the hard part is sweatheart

-what?

-you're boyfriend and the guy driving died instantly from the impact

what? no it can not be

-i'm sorry

_I've looked at clouds from both sides now  
From up and down and still somehow  
It's clouds illusions I recall  
I really don't know clouds at all _

then i arrived at his grave and i kneeled next to it, i put the rose on the headstone.

-hey Justin look what i brought to you

i put the picture from us in his headstone too.

- i guess now you can also remember how happy we were, i love you so much

i started crying

-and i guess you did too, more than you're own life

i cry for a while and then got up, i was ready to go now

-you know what Justin, _I really don't know life at all._

**so what do you think please read & reaview**


End file.
